C'est à quoi sert Noël
"C'est à quoi sert Noël" (That's What Christmas Is All About) est une chanson chantée par les familles Loud et McBride dans l'épisode Noël en folie. Quand Lincoln dit à ses sœurs ce qu'il est advenu de M. Grouse, ses sœurs commencent à se sentir tristes. Luna arrive soudainement avec l'idée d'écrire une chanson de Noël. Cette nuit-là, alors que M. Grouse est en train de somnoler, il entend chanter des chants de Noël à l'extérieur. Il s'approche de la porte et voit les familles Loud et McBride chanter la chanson. À la fin de la chanson, ils présentent à M. Grouse un cadeau pour lui: un billet d'autobus aller simple pour qu'il puisse rendre visite à sa famille le jour de Noël, et à ce moment, ils lui ont amené leurs familles. M. Grouse change soudainement de personnalité et les remercie, et dit qu'il les mettrait tous sur la bonne liste du Père Noël, même Lola. Séquence visuelle Au début de la scène où la chanson a lieu, M. Grouse est en train de somnoler à l'intérieur de sa maison, quand soudainement il entend des chanteurs de l'extérieur en train de chanter "Oooo ...". Grouse se réveille et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvre et voit les familles Loud et McBride, y compris les animaux de compagnie Loud, tous habillés en hiver et portant des bougies, chantant dans sa maison. Alors que les chanteurs continuent à chanter "Oooo", Luna chante une introduction solo. Pendant qu'elle chante, nous faisons un panoramique à travers les familles et faisons un zoom sur Lori, qui appuie sur un bouton pour allumer les décorations lumineuses à l'extérieur de la maison de M. Grouse. Luna pose sa bougie et ramasse sa hache, pendant que tout le monde chante ensemble. Luna s'approche de Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lisa, Rita, Clyde et ses pères, pendant "Ditch la liste, câlin avec qui vous êtes", puis passer à Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lana, Lily , et Lynn Sr. quand ils chantent "Parce que c'est à ça que sert Noël." Luna s'éloigne et quand les familles chantent "C'est ce que tu donnes", elle court après les chanteurs, puis apparaît près de la caméra. Quand les familles chantent "Cette année sera la meilleure pour l'instant", Luna revient parmi les chanteurs. Ils frappent une grande finition mains en l'air pose à la dernière note. Cela laisse M. Grouse surpris. Lincoln lui dit Joyeux Noël et lui offre un cadeau. Grouse l'ouvre et il se révèle être un ticket de bus pour rendre visite à sa famille le jour de Noël. Rita explique que puisqu'il ne peut pas voir sa famille ce soir, ils lui apportent le leur. Les parents Loud révèlent enfin leurs visages entiers et tout le monde se blottit ensemble en souriant. Grouse crie "LOUDS!", Mais il commence à sourire aussi. Il remercie les familles et dit qu'il les mettrait toutes sur la bonne liste du Père Noël. Lola demande, "Même moi?". Grouse répond: "Ouais, même toi." Lola embrasse le voisin au bon cœur, tandis que Lisa pleure des larmes de joie. M. Grouse invite les familles à l'intérieur de la maison. Alors qu'ils aident à décorer l'intérieur, M. Grouse doit des excuses pour avoir volé leurs affaires et les ramène aux enfants. Il s'excuse même auprès de Lincoln pour avoir fait casser son traîneau. Tout le monde vient pour une fête de Noël. Paroles anglaises originales Louds et McBrides: Oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo Luna (introduction solo): I used to think that Christmas was About the wish list filled with stuff I never really needed anyway But as long as we're together it's a holiday Louds et McBrides: It's not what you get, it's what you give We've got the spirit clear and loud Ditch the list, hug whom you're with 'Cause that's what Christmas is all about It's what you give, not what you give We've got the hard part figured out This year will be the best one yet 'Cause that's what Christmas is all about Merry Christmas from the Louds HO! Paroles françaises AVIS: Ce ne sont pas les bonnes paroles françaises. Ils sont traduits des paroles anglaises originales. Vous pouvez aider Bienvenue Chez les Loud Wiki, en utilisant les paroles en français, si vous êtes français. Louds et McBrides: Oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo Luna (introduction solo) Je pensais que Noël était A propos de la liste de souhaits remplie de choses Je n'ai jamais vraiment besoin de toute façon Mais tant que nous sommes ensemble c'est un jour férié Louds et McBrides: Ce n'est pas ce que vous obtenez, c'est ce que vous donnez Nous avons l'esprit clair et fort Fuyez la liste, étreignez avec qui vous êtes Parce que c'est ce que Noël est à propos de C'est ce que tu donnes, pas ce que tu donnes Nous avons la partie difficile compris Cette année sera la meilleure Parce que c'est ce que Noël est à propos de Joyeux Noël des Louds HO! Trivia * C'est la première chanson que toute la famille Loud chante ensemble. * L'instrument de la chanson joue dans le générique de fin de "Noel en folie". * La scène où se déroule la chanson est la seule scène de l'épisode où Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lisa, Lynn Sr., Harold et Howard sont vus vêtus de leurs vêtements d'hiver. ** Lori, Leni, Lucy, Harold et Howard sont les seuls personnages de cet épisode qui n'ont pas de lignes en solo dans leurs vêtements d'hiver. *** Bien que Lori a allumé les décorations sur la maison de M. Grouse, elle n'a pas de lignes en solo dans ses vêtements d'hiver. ** Cette scène est aussi celle où Howard et Harold apparaissent pour la première fois. * L'introduction solo de Luna est la première et seule ligne solo de Luna à porter ses vêtements d'hiver, bien qu'elle ne chante que dans cet épisode. Une fois la chanson terminée, elle ne parle plus pour le reste de la scène. Après la scène, on ne voit plus ses vêtements d'hiver avec Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Rita, Lynn Sr. et les McBrides. * Bobby est supposé chanter avec les familles, mais ne le fait pas parce que Lori a décidé de ne pas ouvrir son cadeau avant Noël. * Une fois la chanson terminée, Lincoln, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Rita et Lynn Sr. ont des lignes parlant de solo réels. * Outre les dubs français et anglais, cette chanson est également doublée dans différentes langues comme le néerlandais, l'allemand, l'hébreu, l'italien, le coréen, le malais, le polonais, le portugais et l'espagnol. Catégorie:Chansons